character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkster (Canon)/Tonygameman
Summary Sparkster is the main protagonist/hero of the Rocket Knight series created by Konami. A war orphan, he was taken under the care of Mifune Sanjulo, a descendant of a long line of Rocket Knights. After Mifune was struck down and killed by his another student Axel Gear who later became his rival and the Black Knight since that, Sparkster set out for the kingdom of Zebulos to find him and get revenge. He fought Axel Gear and banished him from the land, becoming the leader of the Rocket Knights after saving the kingdom from being destroyed by an super-weapon called the Pig Star. Statistics Tier: At least 8-C to High 8-C, possibly Low-7-C. 5-B | 5-B, likely higher Name: Sparkster, The Rocket Knight Origin: Rocket Knight (Verse) Gender: Male Age: 17 (During the Genesis games and the SNES spinoff) to 32 (During the 2010 reboot) Classification: Anthropomorphic Opossum, Leader of the Rocket Knights, Farmer (When retired) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chivalry, Weapon Mastery, Enhanced Swordsmanship, Rail Walking and Rope Sliding (Can use his tail to hang onto, walk/move upside down and slide down rails, wire, tree branches, etc.), Flight and Jet Pack Proficiency (via his jetpack and Power Item), Gliding (via Burst Assist), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Charged Attacks and Sword Beam Emission (via Burst Shot and Burst Beam), Projectile Body, Charge!, Wall Jump, Bouncing and Reflective Attacks (via Rocket Burst, can bounce/ricochet off walls), Enhanced Strike and Drill Protrusion (via Burst Drill), Spinning Attack, Attack Reflection and Deflection (via Burst Vortex, can deflect bombs back at the enemy), Resistance to Magic (via his enchanted armor), Fire Manipulation, Fire Infusion and Statistics Amplification (Can set his sword aflame to make his attacks stronger via Flame Orb), Mech Piloting Intuition, Large Size (Type 1) and Rocket Fists (via his Sparkrobo mech), Transformation (via Sacred Swords, can transform into Golden Sparkster) Attack Potency: Building level (Destroyed a small train) to Large Building level, possibly Small Town level (Defeated a monster of this size that blowed up a Giant Castle after it's death. It should be higher if factored in mass and kinetic energy). Planet level (Destroyed the Pig Star, which has the power and is capable of destroying whole worlds with instant ease) | Planet level, likely higher (At least more stronger as compared to his base form) Speed: Subsonic (Can spin so fast to the point where no one's eyes can see him), Massively Hypersonic+ to Sub-Relativistic (Has dodged lightning, meteors and flied to a missile near Earth), FTL+ (Reacted to and dodged lasers). Massively FTL+ flight speed (Flied from Earth to space in seconds at 41:42 to 41:55. And from space back to Earth in seconds at 43:39 to 43:57) | FTL+, likely higher (Is possibly faster as compared to his base form) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class to Large Building Class, possibly Small Town Class. Planet Class | Planet Class, likely higher Durability: At least Building level to Large Building level, possibly Small Town level. Planet level (Took hits from the Pig Star) | Planet level, likely higher (At least more durable as his base form) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee range with sword, several meters with Burst Shot, at least several dozen meters with Burst Beam Standard Equipment: Mystical Blade, his enchanted armor, a jetpack, Flame Orb, Power Item, Sparkrobo mech, Sacred Swords Intelligence: High (A skilled swordsman and most skilled of the elite Rocket Knights. Capable of piloting and controlling mechs with ease) Weaknesses: His jetpack has to be charged after long periods of use, is easily pleased by praise or flattery. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Burst Shot:' Sparkster swings his sword, unleashing a large plasma bullet that travels a short distance. *'Burst Vortex:' Sparkster spins in place for a few seconds with his sword. It can be used to reflect projectiles back. *'Rocket Burst:' Sparkster extends his sword and bursts forward with his jetpack. It can be done in any direction. Can be used to bounce/ricochet off walls. *'Burst Drill:' Similar to the Rocket Burst, except Sparkster spins around like a drill while moving and does twice the damage. *'Burst Beam:' Sparkster shoots a large energy beam from his sword. *'Burst Assist:' Sparkster can briefly hover/glide in the air by using his jetpack. *'Rail Spin:' Sparkster spins vertically around while hanging on a rail. Key: Base | Golden Sparkster Category:Tonygameman Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5